Bella's Braixen
Bella's Braixen is the first Pokemon she obtained in Kalos and her 3rd overall. She is one of Bella's strongest Pokémon as shown in Sinnoh Next Gen when she took down Celeste's Cresselia. History As a Pokémon available for use at Professor Sycamore's lab Before being given to Bella, Fennekin resided at Professor Sycamore's lab as a Pokemon available for a starting trainer. Much like Ash Ketchum's Froakie, Fennekin was frequently returned by trainers, coodinators, and performers. The reason for this is because she refused to listen or would fight her trainers. The Professor became concerned that Fennekin would never find a trainer and began to not give her out anymore. However he soon met Bella, a trainer who was the daughter of Champion Paul, and suggested that she take Fennekin. At first Bella was hesitant but ended up taking her. With Bella Kalos Next Gen Braixen is Bella's third Pokémon and received her from Professor Sycamore. At first Fennekin showed a distrust towards Bella, not wanting to battle or get hurt. However after Bella threw herself in front of a slash from a Honedge, Fennekin began to trust her. After seeing this act of kindness Fennekin was determined to become a strong battler to impress her trainer and gain her trust. Fennekin evolved protecting Bella from a Toxic used by Team Flare's Croagunk. Despite not evolving in to her final stage, Braixen shows tremendous power. It is also shown that ever since she battled for the first time, Braixen fell in love with the idea. However she also gets easily frustrated when she couldn't master Thunder Punch until Infernape helped her. Hoenn Next Gen Braixen decided to stay behind in Hoenn due to treats made against Reggie. Sinnoh Next Gen Much like Ash's Hawlucha, Braixen dressed up in an outfit made by Dawn when entering the match against Celeste. Before Bella left for Kanto, Reggie told her that Braixen was depressed. Bella realized Braixen was sad and missed battling with Bella. She decided that Braixen would rejoin Bella's main team as a permanent member and continue traveling with her to every region. Indigo Next Gen TBA Johto Next Gen TBA Unova Next Gen TBA Quest To Be A Frontier Brain TBA Future Braixen is seen on Bella's Frontier Team and is constantly mocked for not fully evolving by challengers. Personality As a Fennekin in her debut she was very stuck-up and distrusting towards Bella. She also refused to battle and pushed Chimchar in front of her. This resulted in Bella disliking Fennekin and even considered releasing or return her to Professor Sycamore. Fennekin kept up this attitude until Bella through her self in front of a wild Honedge's Slash. Upon witnessing this act of kindness, Fennekin learned Flamethrower and defeated the wild Honedge. The feeling of winning a battle excited the Fox Pokemon and resulted in her becoming more interested in battling. She later repaid Bella's act of kindness when she evolved into Braixen and protected her from Toxic used by Team Flare's Croagunk. Much like her trainer, Braixen doesn't show her girl side often but will occasionally. It is also notable that one of the reasons Braixen hasn't evolved is because she is scared of how she could change. Malva uses this to her advantage when she trapped the group and their Pokémon in a Trick Room. It is shown that Braixen is Bella's second strongest and has been shown to take down even Legendaries. Sam later remarks that the bond Bella and her Braixen show is very strong because of all the hardships they have gone through. Like many of her species, Braixen's branch is very important to her. She ended up breaking the branch in Kanto Next Gen after sacrificing it to save Bella. This was because a Braixen and Delphox's branches are made from pure magic, which can cure an illness if broken. Realizing that Bella could die, Braixen snapped her branch and healed Bella. Though she was sad, as she and Bella vowed on that branch to become Sinnoh League Champions, Bella reassured her that they would always have their oath. Kai, who had seen the issue, ended up anonymously leaving a branch from Sinnoh. While only Ellie saw him do this, Kai stated he need his rival to be in top shape if she were to ever beat him. Braixen also has a dislike of Gallades due to the not so great history with them. Moves Trivia *Braixen is the only Pokemon belonging to Bella to remain in it's middle stage and never evolve **She also holds an Everstone so she doesn't have to evolve *Braixen has a strong bond with Bella that is only matched by that of Infernape *She is the only Pokémon besides Infernape that is a permanent member of Bella's team *Braixen's anger issues are only able to be calmed by Bella, Infernape, and Steelix. Gallery Bella_Fennekin.png|As a Fennekin Serena Fennekin Ember.png|Using Ember as a Fennekin Everstone anime.png|Braixen's Everstone XY084.png|Battling Team Flare's Gallade Serena_Braixen_Fire_Blast.png|Using Fire Blast Aria_Braixen_Fire_Spin.png|Using Fire Spin Wylie Delphox.png|Braixen as a Delphox in "Nightmare Strike! Malva's Trick Room!" Serena Braixen.png Serena_Braixen_and_Flareon.jpg|With Anna's Flareon Malva Braixen Adventures.png|Braixen in the Manga Sad_serena's_braixen_and_her_broken_twig.png|Braixen's snapped branch XY085_18.png|Braixen's branch breaking even more in order to heal Bella Braixen_anime.png|Preparing to activate Blaze Serena_Braixen_newly_evolved.png|Braixen in Hoenn Aria_Braixen.png|Braixen in Sinnoh Next Gen Luxray and Braixen.png|Fighting alongside Luxray Braixen loses it.gif|Braixen losing her cool after her branch breaks Serena_Braixen_and_Pancham_glaring.jpg|Braixen's tendency to get in fights Braixen Sparkles.gif|Braixen's dislike towards girly things Serena_Braixen_Stage_Clothing_XY080.png|Braixen during the Sinnoh League Conference Serena_braixen_smiles.png Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters